1. Field of this Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing 2-aminopyridines, and particularly 2-aminopyridine carboxylic acids. This invention also relates to a composition for conducting such process.
2. Prior Art
Producing 2-aminopyridines by converting pyridines with sodium amide at increased temperature is known. Such synthesis is known as the "Tschitschibabin reaction" (see Ullmann Encyclopedia of Technical Chemistry, 4th Edition, Vol. 19, p. 602). Dealing with sodium amide is unpleasant since it is a substance which irritates the skin and the mucous membranes. Furthermore, the conversion of 2-chloronicotinic acid to 2-aminonicotinic acid by means of NH.sub.3 at 170.degree. C. is known (Beilstein, Vol. 22, p. 542). The yield is approximately 50 percent.